The Kiss of the Vampire A Journal Entry by Faith Lehane
by Cotto
Summary: During "Revelations", To deal with her stress: Miss Faith Lehane writes a fiction piece in her journal post events of the episode, in which Angel vamps Xander to keep his secrets, and from there on in things get really really kooky.., just some odd silliness and action/adventure. Please feel free to read, review, and comment, as well as enjoy... thank you in advance.


**The Kiss of the Vampire;**

 **a Journal Entry by Faith Lehane.**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel the Series, and all characters are the property of Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon (Mutant Enemy is his "company", or so I'm told) I forgo any financial claim to this story, and only will accept praise of readers of any amount as to the story; NOT ONE RED CENT will be accepted for this, as there is no contract as of yet between myself and Mr. Whedon!_

 **Summary:** _During "Revelations", Angel vamps Xander to keep his secrets- he turns him into a vampire- and from there on in things get really really kooky. Miss Faith Lehane writes a fiction piece in her journal post events of the episode., just some odd silliness and action/adventure._

 **Warnings:** _Oddness ahead! This_ ** _will_** _be kooky, so be ready!_

 **Rating:** _Um, probably K+ or PG, depending on the site's rating rules, pretty clean stuff, albeit disturbing conduct the rendition of it is pretty darn clean, but to be safe I'd rate it about Teen in difficulty._

 **Story Notes:** _This does involve some disturbing conduct; as well as perverted references, so be warned... it's probably a bit more "M" or "mature" rated or "R" rated than most of my other stuff- but fact is it's gentle, largely speaking. Also, thanks to it being written from the point of view of a badly misunderstood young woman or one with a very negative portrayal in terms of her language (which I feel is totally unbefitting; she's often portrayed by writers as using a lot of vulgarity, but in both the books and in the TV series' she's much more conscious of her speaking and doesn't use rude language nearly all that much- this is a defense of her in fact!); granted, she was a bad woman in her younger years, or she went bad by the end of her teen days... this is her tale about that episode. Please enjoy._

 _Also, whenever you see brackets of any kind around words, that represents temptation or telepathic communications, such as prayer, or the messages of one's conscience._

 _Like a lot of other fans, I tend to see Faith's given heritage as Irish, so Celtic, (and that's pronounced Kelt-ic, not Seltic, ie with a hard "C" in the beginning- it really sets me off a bit when people mispronounce my primary ethnicity's name; I know it can be hard, but the "Seltics" as the pronunciations done are the SPORTS team, "Keltic" is the pronunciation of the name of the ethnicity of the (Well, mostly) Irish and Scots, as well as the Welsh; and it turns out a good number of Western Europeans too, or the historic populations of Western Europe.), and hence there's a good percentile of odds that she was raised Catholic- now, to be honest, she isn't behaving herself for much of the series', so she can be seen as a fallen one- that'll be reflected in the story, as will her love of "getting into the mix of things" in this tale._

 _I think this will be multiple chapters to be completely honest; and it should be fun._

 _Please enjoy._

 **Characters:** _Faith Lehane, Xander Harris, Gwen Post, Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg, Cordelia Chase, Daniel Oz Osborne, Angel. Other characters may be added into it as it progresses if it does._

 **Pairings:** _Xander Harris/Cordelia Chase, Daniel Oz Osborne/Willow Danielle Rosenberg, Angel/Buffy Summers, Gwen Post/Faith Lehane, Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers (or Faith Lehane & Buffy Summers to be more accurate), Rupert Giles/Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers (or more accurately: Rupert Giles & Faith Lehane & Buffy Summers). Gwen Post & Faith Lehane._

 **Setting:** _Just Post "Revelations" in fact the evening after the episode, or the afternoon post the episode, mostly set in Faith's bedroom or study in her house she had taken up residence in in Sunnydale._

 **Mission Statement:** _To demonstrate the dishonesty involved in evil deeds- and how it harms those who've never touched the wrongdoer at all, as well as the fruits of the injustice of such deals of darkness._

 **Genre(s):** _Angst, Action/Adventure, Humor, General._

 **Ch. 1.): Journal Entry for 11-18-98; We Were All Played By Her, that Witch!**

 **Chapter 1 Beginning Author's Notes:** _Not much to say here, just here goes, right "into the "mouth of the monster"" as Faith might write in her journal before entering into the fray against something like the First Evil._

I am so mad; I didn't realize it; but she was using me- that, that Witch! Gwen Post _pretended_ to be my friend, and all along she was just exploiting me for her own gains, then planning on murdering me!

I only learned she planned on murdering me later, when she turned that blasted _glove_ on me and tried to fry me with some sort of sorcery lightning.

Interesting thing is, things got odder as time went on for me today; and I just realized what that odd feeling in my stomach was when I was playing pool with X, I had thought it was the "hots", but instead it was my vampire-detector going off like a siren for a house on fire- I can't believe it! X was turned, and the only one who could've done it was Angel! Well, things just keep on getting kookier and kookier here in SunnyD!

A tear comes to my eye as I write this, because I know that I'll have to kill X, but I sure don't want to do that; Xander is a sweetie and a hottie- but this whole town is messed up, man!

I didn't even see the kiss-mark on his neck, so I got to thinking _"Where's he bit?"_ and believe me, some truly _gross_ ideas came to mind as my brain kept on freak-out mode... things are going to get real _real_ **_weird_** shortly, believe me- especially if the trippy stuff keeps on happening here in SunnyD (and I do NOT refer here to the orange-juice, which by the way is simply delicious!)... I'm really hoping this is a nightmare; that might explain me winding up a witch's slave-girl for one; thank goodness she wasn't going in for smoochies, cuz that'd just plain be WRONG!

But I jump ahead, I'm mad about what happened, and the whole fact that B doesn't seem to really trust me, though I opened my heart to her; I just feel that her response was to slap me across the face in reply; what a Bitch to do that to someone who's trying to be kind to you!

Course I was sweet with her none-the-less, but it didn't hurt any less about her attacking me like that; though she sure came through for me in the end during that huge fight against well, my "mistress" as I guess Mrs. Postal (as I've taken to calling her now) (Gwen Post) might have liked to be called... where do they get off about enslaving us? I mean, at least Giles has been sweet to me and downright fatherly, but most British are pretty nasty to us in even our homeland.

I got a huge kick out of calling Mrs. Post "Mrs. Postal" thanks to her homicidal episode in Angel's mansion; Yeah, I'm pretty bitter about the whole thing- it was **WRONG** of her to do that, and to indicate throughout her stay that her goal was to destroy the glove when in reality she meant to use it- that really enrages me.

As it turns out, I was wrong about Xan-man, he's no more a vampire than I am (and I'm NOT), but rather I was sick in my heart over being made into a slave by someone who professed all along to love me, as a mother would. I was and still am so desperate for a mommy to love me that I jumped at the bait she offered, never even checking to see if she meant to treat me right or just use me, and now I feel downright sick about it all.

My own mom was an abusive alcoholic and, as I learned before leaving Boston Mass. A prostitute as well- and that just plain hurts: how many siblings did I have that she murdered in her belly by a so-called "medical procedure"? I'm real mad about that!

I call Buffy "B" partly due to growing up a soldier's daughter, and partly thanks to spending the bulk of my days before being called in a crowd of street kids in Southie, but it's also an affectionate nickname I have for her; you see, I always wanted her to be my sister, right from the time I met her for the first time, so yeah, as I sit here in my cut-off blue-jeans due to the hot Nov. afternoon and also in a t-shirt, my bare feet with nails on both my hands and feet painted black to have fun, but besides Joyce, I mean Mrs. S. (Mrs. Summers), I had only my first Watcher: Diana Dormer.

I meant to write a silly, humorous, and funny little tale about chaos in Sunnydale, thanks to a young man being vamped for spying on a vampire, maybe use it as a cautionary tale; but instead I'm too mad about this.

My mane of long dark-brown hair is fastened by a flat clip so it doesn't fall into my eyesight as I write this in my journal with a black sharpie, and I had put on a dark rich red lipstick to feel pretty, but also I feel really upset by what happened today, so the funny tale will have to wait for later, folks, as I'm too bitter to write anything humorous without it coming across badly, like a birthday cake baked with baking soda instead of sugar where the recipie calls for sugar- use the wrong ingredient and the product comes out bizarre indeed- and here it'd be lemon juice instead of sugar in the cake, so: bitter taste city indeed!

I can't escape the feeling that B, or Buffy as she prefers to be called, feels that I'm somehow subhuman or unworthy as a friend; so she keeps me out of her in-crowd's meetings; and man, that just hurts so much!

My journal is a parting gift from my old Watcher, Diana, and it's been oodles of fun to deal with, plus a means of reflecting. Diana was a Yale history teacher when she rescued me from spending my entire future in a mental hospital for beating up my mom's "customer", as if she should have a legal right to sell her body in the first place! It is a gorgeous brown-leather-bound book of partchment pages that deals well with the sharpie ink that I use to write in it, and it feels real good to put down my thoughts in this; much like the "slayers journals" I've been told about in the past... I do wonder how Diana would think of me writing a piece of fiction in mine in anger over how Mrs. Post, or as I like to call her now: Mrs. Postal tricked and used me.

However, something beneficial did come out of all this: Buffy came over and offered me her support; but I didn't know what to think of this, so I may have blown it permanently with her, which just breaks my heart- really, when it dawns on me from time to time that I may have completely lost her friendship it makes me want to cry, so I push it away, as I can't afford that burden to my personality at this point.

I have to admire Giles, however, for his control over his emotions; that part of him is legendary.

Anyhow, lets see how the story comes out; oh, and it'll have some touches of personal perspective: such as having Angel seen as a "brother" of mine, albeit one that doesn't live with me, but most of the other relationships are the same as people would be familiar with; lets see how you people like my work.

About my nickname for Mrs. Post (Mrs. Postal), Yeah, I'm calling her "Mrs. Murderess" thanks to her attempted mass-murder rampage in the mansion once she got the glove she'd tricked me into helping her get- then she betrayed me, that **witch**!

Yeah, B broke my heart, but it'll heal; however I **am** hurt by her keeping me away from her friends. Giles is okay, Xander's a sweetie and hot to say the least- I might like him as a potential husband later on in my life, once I've got things settled down enough to consider getting married- though from what I can tell, that might bring up a conflict with little D (Dawn Summers), who seems to love him too... I don't know what to think of Red (Will) or her boyfriend, Oz, or Cordelia Chase as of yet- another female who might fight me if I tried to date Xander; good grief!

Buffy's sure odd- she seemed to love kicking me in the face, but she **did** come through in the end for me and my side, so: good on her!

See you in the next chapter, folks; this is Faith L. signing off for now.

To Be Continued...

 **End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _To those in foreign countries, I don't know if you're familiar with this term, but "Going Postal" came out of, I believe, the early-to-mid 1980s USA, where almost simultaneously in a number of Post Offices throughout the USA, post office workers came into the places of business and began to shoot up the places of work for reasons of their own. Most people haven't the foggiest idea why, but a good guess is the conditions of employment went in favor of an increase in demand for good work and a number of them were "let go" (as in fired), Faith is basically getting back at Gwen Post by calling her something akin to "Mrs. Murderess", both for enslaving her the way she did_ ** _and_** _for her killing rampage she embarked on once she got ahold of that cursed glove!_

 _The story is written from Faith's point of view, so it'll be a bit oddly written, as it's written from the perspective of a character in the story; hence the parenthesis within the tale- they belong there, as this is her explaining her views- they're part of the story, as are the nicknames, which she explains during the tale._

 _Part of the oddity is due to the real fact that this is a guy writing a tale through the hands of a girl about her day... I hope it's a good job I've done, feel free to confront me about how I did this- this is a learning experience for me as far as how to portray a feminine perspective in writing; I_ ** _think_** _I'm pretty good at that, but I don't know right now._


End file.
